


Slave to Love

by Alysandra



Series: Par l'enfer! [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alysandra/pseuds/Alysandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Le titre est tiré de la chanson de Brian Ferry "Slave to love". En italique figurent les paroles d'une chanson de Billy Idol, "Rebel Yell".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Slave to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre est tiré de la chanson de Brian Ferry "Slave to love". En italique figurent les paroles d'une chanson de Billy Idol, "Rebel Yell".

**Quelques mois plus tard  
**  
Le Bronze était bondé. La soirée karaoké s’annonçait pour le mieux. Heureusement pour eux, les membres du Scooby Gang étaient arrivés deux heures plus tôt, ce qui leur avait permis de trouver des places assises.  
  
Buffy sur les genoux, Spike lui chuchotait quelques mots tendres à l’oreille. Elle éclata de rire.  
  
« Spike! Tu exagères… » lui dit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur l’épaule.  
  
A coté d’eux, Willow et Tara se tenaient par la main, serrées l’une contre l’autre. Un peu plus loin, Anya et Alex faisaient la queue pour s’inscrire au concours du meilleur chanteur. Comme toujours, on entendait leurs éclats de voix malgré la foule.  
  
« Alex, je ne suis pas d’accord! »  
  
« Mais si, tu verras, fais-moi confiance… »  
  
Assis sur un tabouret, surplombant tout ce petit monde sur lequel il veillait d’un œil protecteur, Giles sirotait une bière. Ils étaient tous venus ce soir pour se changer les idées. La semaine avait été rude. Ils venaient de passer 5 jours à lutter contre une famille de démons invisibles. Tous les soirs, Buffy et Spike avaient été sur le terrain, patrouillant pour les tuer et cela avait pris plus de temps que d’habitude, à cause de leur pouvoir. Finalement grâce à un sort de Willow et Tara qui leur avait rendu leur visibilité, les démons avaient pu être éliminés.  
  
« Ça y est, les inscriptions pour le karaoké sont faites! » lança Alex malicieusement.  
  
« Alex, je n’aime pas du tout quand tu prends ce ton là! » s’inquiéta Willow. « J’ai l’impression que tu prépares un mauvais coup… »  
  
« Qui moi? Enfin, Willow, tu me connais… »  
  
« Oui, justement! Je… »  
  
« Tais-toi! Ça commence! » l’interrompit Alex, en lui montrant l’organisateur du karaoké qui s’avançait sur la scène, un chapeau à la main.  
  
« Bonsoir à tous! »  
  
Une salve d’applaudissements et de sifflements accueillit son entrée.  
  
« Les noms de ceux d’entre vous qui se sont inscrits pour le concours du meilleur chanteur ont été mis dans ce chapeau. Seulement 15 candidats auront la chance de monter sur scène pour nous faire découvrir leur talent. A la fin, 5 personnes du public décideront qui est le meilleur d’entre eux. Soyez donc très attentifs! Sans plus attendre, nous allons accueillir le premier candidat. »  
  
Un roulement de tambour se fit entendre pendant que l’organisateur remuait le contenu du chapeau. Il tira un petit bout de papier blanc.  
  
« Mindy Sharp! »  
  
Un grand cri provenant de leur gauche fit sursauter le Scooby Gang. Une petite blonde potelée se dirigea vers la scène.  
  
« Mindy. En vous inscrivant, vous avez également noté le titre du morceau que vous souhaitiez nous interpréter. Pourriez-vous nous dire de quoi il s’agit? »  
  
« Oui. Je vais chanter sur ‘Crazy’, de Britney Spears, » répondit-elle.  
  
« On vous écoute! »  
  
La musique démarra et la gamine, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans, commença à chanter sur les paroles qui défilaient sur les téléviseurs, disposés un peu partout dans la boîte. Sa voix stridente arracha une grimace à Spike, qui se boucha les oreilles. Le reste du groupe se regarda, horrifié.  
  
« J’espère que les autres candidats n’ont pas tous la voix haut perchée! » lança Gilles  
  
« Et qu’ils savent chanter juste, » renchérit Buffy.  
  
Trois minutes de torture plus tard, l’organisateur reprenait le micro des mains de la jeune fille.  
  
« Eh bien, Mindy… vous avez mis la barre très… haut! »  
  
Quelques rires étouffés retentirent dans la salle.  
  
« Sans plus attendre, passons à notre deuxième candidat dont le nom est… »  
  
« Par l’enfer! Faites que cette personne sache chanter! » dit Spike. « Même moi je peux mieux faire! »  
  
Anya et Alex se jetèrent un coup d’œil.  
  
« Tu vas peut-être avoir l’occasion de nous démontrer cela, Spike… »  
  
« Quoi? » s’exclama Buffy. « Ne me dites pas que vous… »  
  
« Spike! » clama l’animateur  
  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.  
  
« Je crois qu’on m’attend, » dit Spike en se levant.  
  
« Spike! Non… » cria Buffy. « Oh mon Dieu… faites qu’il ne soit pas trop ridicule! »  
  
« Et voilà notre nouveau candidat. Spike… quel drôle de nom… »  
  
« Ne me demandez pas de quelle façon je l’ai obtenu, vous pourriez le regretter! »  
  
« D’après ce que je vois sur cette fiche, ce sont des amis qui vous ont inscrit. »  
  
« Oui… il faudra que je pense à leur tordre le cou à la fin de la soirée. »  
  
« Oh, la chanson qu’ils ont choisi pour vous… »  
  
« Par l’enfer! Dites-moi qu’ils ont choisi quelque chose d’un peu plus ‘rock’ que ce que l’on vient d’entendre… »  
  
« Billy Idol… ça vous conviendrait? »  
  
« Cool! J’ai déjà le look, » répondit le vampire en désignant la couleur de ses cheveux et sa tenue en cuir.  
  
L’assistance éclata de rire.  
  
« Et voici pour vous… ‘Rebel Yell’! »  
  
« Attendez! Auriez-vous une guitare électrique? »  
  
« Vos désirs sont des ordres, » répondit l ’organisateur en lui tendant celle de l’un des musiciens qui avaient chauffé la salle avant le concours.  
  
Les lumières s’éteignirent, et la musique débuta. Dans un déhanchement suggestif, Spike commença à chanter.  
  
 _Last night a little dancer came dancing to my door_  
 _Last night my little angel came pumping on the floor_  
 _She said “Come on baby I got a licence for love_  
 _And if it expires pray help from above”_  
 _Because_  
  
 _In the midnight hour she cried “more, more, more.”_  
 _With a rebel yell she cried “more, more, more.”_  
 _In the midnight hour babe “more, more, more.”_  
 _With a rebel yell she cried “more, more, more.”_  
 _“More, more, more.”_  
  
Attrapant la guitare, il se mit à jouer sur la musique. Médusée, Buffy le regardait faire. Elle était attentive au plus léger balancement de son corps, épousant en mesure le rythme du morceau. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’elle voyait.  
  
 _She don’t like slavery, she won’t sit and beg_  
 _But when I’m tired and lonely she sees me to bed_  
 _What set you free and brought you to me babe_  
 _What set you free I need you here by me_  
 _Because  
_  
 _In the midnight hour she cried “more, more, more.”_  
 _With a rebel yell she cried “more, more, more.”_  
 _In the midnight hour babe “more, more, more.”_  
 _With a rebel yell she cried “more, more, more.”_  
  
Gagnée par la prestation de Spike, Buffy se leva et traversa la foule pour se planter devant la scène, juste sous les yeux de Spike. Elle se mit à danser et comprit au regard qu’il lui jeta, qu’il appréciait le spectacle.  
 _  
He lives in his own heaven_  
 _Collects it to go from the seven eleven_  
 _Well he’s out all night to collect a fare_  
 _Just so long, just so long it don’t mess up his hair.  
_  
Spike se lança dans un solo de guitare à faire pâlir Billy Idol. Il ne quittait pas Buffy des yeux alors qu’elle dansait sensuellement sur la musique.  
 _  
I walked the ward with you, babe_  
 _A thousand miles with you_  
 _I dried your tears of pain, babe_  
 _A million times for you_  
  
 _I’d sell my soul for you, babe_  
 _For money to burn for you_  
 _I’d give you all, and have none, babe_  
 _Justa, justa, justa, justa to have you here by me_  
 _Because_  
  
 _In the midnight hour she cried “more, more, more.”_  
 _With a rebel yell she cried “more, more, more.”_  
 _In the midnight hour babe “more, more, more.”_  
 _With a rebel yell she cried “more, more, more.”_  
 _“More, more, more.”_  
  
 _Oh yeah little baby_  
 _She want more_  
 _More, more, more, more, more_  
  
 _Oh yeah little angel_  
 _She want more_  
 _More, more, more, more, more._  
  
La musique s’arrêta et un tonnerre d’applaudissements envahit le Bronze.  
  
« Spike! » dit Buffy qui était montée sur la scène pour se jeter dans ses bras.  
  
Des sifflements admiratifs jaillirent dans la salle.  
  
« Regardez, il a déjà une groupie! » lança quelqu’un dans l’assistance.  
  
« Ouais, mec! Mais c’est pas n’importe laquelle, c’est ma nana! » répondit Spike.  
  
« Ouah! Quelle performance! » lança l’animateur. « Il va falloir en mettre un coup pour détrôner ce candidat. »  
  
« Je ne savais pas que tu savais jouer de la guitare, ni que tu savais chanter! » lui dit Buffy.  
  
« Chaton, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi. »  
  
« C’est ce que je vois! Mais une chose est sûre, je te trouve encore plus sexy qu’avant… » lui chuchota-t-elle dans le creux de l’oreille.  
  
« Buffy, ce n’est pas l’endroit pour me dire ce genre de choses, » lui murmura Spike.  
  
« Ah? Dommage, » répondit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.  
  
Ils quittèrent la scène enlacés et rejoignirent le Scooby Gang qui félicita Spike pour sa performance sur scène.  
  
« Finalement, je ne vais peut-être pas vous tordre le cou tout de suite, » lança-t-il à Alex et Anya. « Mais, comment avez-vous su? »  
  
« Simplement en t’entendant chanter sous la douche, » répondit Giles.  
  
« Quoi? Vous étiez aussi dans le coup? »  
  
« Euh… oui. N’oublie pas que tu as utilisé ma douche pendant des semaines, Spike. J’ai eu le temps d’apprécier, enfin ce n’est peut-être pas le mot exact, tes cordes vocales. »  
  
Tout le petit groupe éclata de rire.  
  
« Spike… je comptais faire ceci un peu plus tard, en privé, » annonça Buffy en sortant une petite boite de la poche de sa veste, « mais finalement, cela me semble être le moment idéal. »  
  
Elle lui tendit la boite.  
  
« Pour moi? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Elle hocha la tête et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en signe de nervosité.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que c’est, chaton? »  
  
« Ouvre, tu verras bien. »  
  
Lentement il s’exécuta et sortit de la boite une fine chaîne en argent.  
  
« Elle est magnifique, Buffy. Mais pourquoi? »  
  
« J’en avais envie. C’est tout. »  
  
Elle prit la chaîne des mains de Spike et lui attacha autour du cou.  
  
« Elle te plait? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Vraiment? Tu sais, si tu n’aimes pas… »  
  
« Elle est superbe, Buffy, » dit-il en la coupant. « Comme toi… »  
  
Il se pencha vers elle et l’embrassa passionnément. Quelqu’un se racla la gorge et ils interrompirent leur baiser, gênés.  
  
« Désolés, je crois qu’on s’est laissé emporter, » dit Buffy en rougissant.  
  
…  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, le groupe se dispersa dans les rues de Sunnydale. Spike et Buffy regagnaient le campus avec la coupe du meilleur chanteur, quand ils furent encerclés par une douzaine de vampires.  
  
« Par l’enfer! Buffy, ils sont trop nombreux… »  
  
« J’ai vu. Il vaudrait mieux tenter de s’enfuir… »  
  
« S’enfuir! Ai-je bien entendu? La Tueuse refuserait un combat? »  
  
Une silhouette sortit de l’ombre et s’approcha lentement.  
  
« Spike, chéri… Tu m’as manqué! »  
  
« Drusilla? »  
  
« C’est merveilleux, il ne m’a pas oublié. »  
  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux? » demanda Buffy.  
  
« Récupérer ce qui m’appartient. »  
  
« Toujours aussi folle, » conclut Buffy en se préparant au combat.  
  
Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse esquisser un geste, une intense douleur dans le dos et sur les bras lui fit plier les genoux. Elle se retourna pour repousser son adversaire, et découvrit une créature énorme et poilue qui avait à la place des mains de longues lames effilées. Se relevant avec peine, Buffy sortit un pieu et le lui planta dans le cœur. La créature grogna, arracha le morceau de bois de sa poitrine et s’avança vers elle d’un air menaçant.  
  
Effrayée, Buffy recula et se retrouva dos au mur. Jetant un coup d’œil sur la droite, elle aperçut le tuyau de la gouttière le long du mur. L’attrapant à pleine main, elle l’arracha et s’élança sur la créature, comme lors d’un combat médiéval. La créature hurla en sentant la lance improvisée lui perforer la poitrine et s’écroula morte sur le sol.  
  
Buffy reprit peu à peu conscience de ce qui l’entourait. Durant le combat, son esprit s’était concentré sur la créature et elle n’avait pas prêté attention au combat que Spike avait mené contre Drusilla. Elle ramassa la coupe de Spike sur le sol, jeta un regard à droite puis à gauche dans la rue, mais celle-ci restait désespérément déserte.  
  
…  
  
« Giles! »  
  
L’ancien observateur se précipita dans sa salle à manger d’où provenait l’appel. Il y trouva Buffy, le chemisier en lambeaux et couvert de sang.  
  
« Mon Dieu, Buffy! Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait ça? »  
  
Giles scruta la pièce pour voir dans quel état se trouvait Spike, se rappelant que la dernière fois il avait bien failli mourir, mais le vampire n’était pas avec elle.  
  
« Où est Spike? » demanda-t-il encore.  
  
« Drusilla l’a capturé… »  
  
« Drusilla? Mais que vient-elle faire à Sunnydale? »  
  
« Récupérer Spike, » répondit Buffy dans un soupir. « Giles, il faut qu’on le retrouve! Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre lui aussi. »  
  
« Ne t’en fais pas Buffy, on va le retrouver. Mais avant, je vais panser tes blessures pendant que tu me racontes ce qui est arrivé. »  
  
Buffy s’exécuta, décrivant avec force détails la créature, puis la façon dont elle avait réussi à la vaincre.  
  
« Je pensais que Spike était en train de se battre contre Drusilla et son armée de vampires. J’aurais dû l’aider à les combattre, mais cette créature m’a attaquée et je me suis focalisée sur elle. Quand j’ai pu donner un coup de main à Spike, il n’y avait plus personne dans la rue… »  
  
Elle se tut pendant quelques secondes.  
  
« Il doit penser que je l’ai abandonné! » gémit-elle.  
  
« Non Buffy, je suis certain que non. Spike sait très bien que tu tiens énormément à lui et que tu feras tout pour le sortir de là! Ne t’inquiète pas… Maintenant, si tu me montrais à quoi ressemble cette créature! »  
  
« Je vous l’ai dit, Giles… c’est un croisement entre le yeti et Freddy Krugger! »  
  
Il commença à chercher dans ses livres une créature ressemblant à la description faite par Buffy.  
  
« Freddy Krugger? »  
  
« Vous savez, les films d’horreur… »  
  
« Oh…! C’est elle?  
  
Buffy regarda le dessin qu’il lui tendait.  
  
« Exactement… Qu’est-ce que c’est? »  
  
« Bizarrement, elle n’a pas de nom. »  
  
« Pas de nom? Pauvre bête, » essaya de plaisanter Buffy. « Peut-être devrions-nous lui en donner un? Je vais l’appeler Yatis! »  
  
« Yatis? »  
  
« Vous ne… trouvez… pas… qu’il ressemble… au… yeti? »  
  
Buffy semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à parler correctement.  
  
« Buffy, tu vas bien? »  
  
« Absolument, » répondit-elle.  
  
« Si tu le dis, » dit Giles, dubitatif.  
  
Il commença à lire les informations sous le dessin de la bête.  
  
« Mon Dieu, Buffy… les lames de cette créature sont empois… »  
  
Il fut interrompu par un bruit sourd. A ses côtés, Buffy venait de tomber sur le sol, inconsciente.  
  
…  
  
Giles s’agenouilla et prit le pouls de Buffy… il était faible et irrégulier. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser sur le sol, alors il la souleva, la porta dans sa chambre et la déposa sur le lit. Il souleva le combiné du téléphone pour appeler les urgences quand il remarqua qu’elle s’était raidie de façon alarmante. Il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne et découvrit avec horreur qu’elle était aussi dure et froide que du marbre. Tout son corps ressemblait à celui d’une statue, et il ne sentait plus son pouls… pourtant il savait qu’elle n’était pas morte. Apparemment, c’était un poison atypique, voire maléfique. Plutôt que d’appeler une ambulance, il téléphona à Alex et Willow.  
  
Bientôt le Scooby Gang au grand complet fut réuni autour de Buffy et Giles leur expliqua tout ce qui était arrivé depuis qu’ils s’étaient quittés devant le Bronze, un peu plus tôt.  
  
« Etes-vous sûr qu’elle n’est pas morte? » demanda Willow, le regard terrifié.  
  
« Je ne peux pas être certain à 100%, » dit Giles, « mais je pense qu’elle est sous l’effet d’un sort causé par la créature qui l’a attaquée ce soir. Il est dit que ses lames sont empoisonnées… »  
  
« Comme celles des Cyclopes? » l’interrompit Anya.  
  
Quand Buffy avait annoncé au Scooby Gang qu’elle sortait désormais avec Spike, elle leur avait également expliqué dans quelles conditions leur amour s’était développé et leur avait donc parlé de leur rencontre avec les Cyclopes.  
  
« Oh, si cela pouvait être aussi simple… » répondit Giles. « Mais je doute que cela soit la même chose bien que je n’en sache pas plus. Cette créature est très mystérieuse… elle n’a même pas de nom. »  
  
« Et vous avez dit que Buffy avait tué cette… chose? Peut-être devrais-je retourner sur place et ramener l’une de ses lames pour que vous puissiez l’analyser. »  
  
« C’est une excellente idée, Alex. J’aurais dû y penser moi-même. Je suis désolé, mon cerveau ne semble pas vouloir fonctionner correctement. »  
  
« Mr Giles, pourquoi ne vous asseyez-vous pas pendant que je vous prépare un peu de thé? » lui proposa Tara.  
  
Willow rapprocha une chaise du lit.  
  
« J’avais remarqué que quelque chose n’allait pas. Elle était en train de dire qu’il fallait donner un nom à la bête mais on aurait dit qu’elle était saoule… puis elle s’est effondrée. Je l’ai portée jusqu’ici. »  
  
« Giles… ce n’est pas de votre faute. C’est une bonne chose que vous l’ayez transportée jusqu’ici avant qu’elle ne se rigidifie comme ça, » tenta de le rassurer Willow en lui tapotant l’épaule.  
  
« Elle va mourir… »  
  
« Giles! Buffy ne va pas mourir. Elle est ensorcelée, et nous allons l’aider! » s’écria Willow, moins confiante en réalité qu’elle ne le faisait voir.  
  
Alors que Tara revenait avec le thé, elle poursuivit:  
  
« Nous allons avoir besoin de beaucoup plus de thé ici! »  
  
Anya regagna la chambre avec le livre dans une main.  
  
« Je l’ai lu en entier et il n’y a pas plus d’information sur cette créature. J’ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous aider beaucoup. Mon expérience se limite aux démons. »  
  
« Merci Anya. Personne ne semble en savoir beaucoup sur cette chose, » soupira Willow.  
  
« Que faisons-nous maintenant? Toi et Tara allez jeter un contre-sort? Je peux vous aider? »  
  
« Allons à la ‘Magic Box’ et essayons de trouver quelque chose susceptible de renverser le sort… peut-être y aura-t-il des informations sur des personnes transformées en pierre… ou en statues. »  
  
Les trois jeunes femmes quittèrent la pièce. Elles étaient conscientes de l’extrême gravité de la situation et de l’urgence de délivrer Buffy du poison qui la maintenait dans cet état.  
  
…  
  
Une heure plus tard, Alex revint, découragé.  
  
« Je n’ai rien pu trouver, Giles. Etes-vous certain que Buffy l’ait tué? Parce que j’ai cherché dans toute la rue… »  
  
« C’est ce qu’elle m’a dit… »  
  
« Eh bien, peut-être qu’elle s’est relevée ou qu’elle s’est transformée en poussière comme les vampires. J’y retournerai quand il fera jour, » dit Alex, puis il regarda Buffy. « Un changement? »  
  
« Aucun, » répondit Giles. « Les filles sont à la boutique pour trouver un contre-sort, une formule ou un quelconque renseignement… »  
  
 _‘Etrange que cette créature ait simplement disparu…’  
_  
Giles souleva l’un des bandages de Buffy.  
  
 _‘Incroyable! Il n’y avait plus aucune trace de coupure en dessous.’  
_  
Les seules preuves qu’il leur restait étaient l’état de Buffy et son chemisier déchiré.  
  
« Alex, tu veux bien téléphoner à la boutique pour savoir si les filles ont trouvé quelque chose? »  
  
Celui-ci revint quelques minutes plus tard, l’air rassuré.  
  
« Willow a dit qu’elles avaient trouvé quelques contre-sorts et qu’elles se dépêchaient de revenir avec les ingrédients. »  
  
« Enfin une bonne nouvelle! La nuit va être longue… »  
  
Et elle le fut. Willow, Tara et Anya revinrent et essayèrent trois formules différentes, mais aucune ne fonctionna. Deux autres longues journées passèrent, pendant lesquelles Willow et Tara firent d’autres tentatives, sans aucun succès. Alors Giles décida d’appeler quelqu’un qui pourrait peut-être les aider.  
  
…  
  
La nuit venait de tomber sur Los Angeles.  
  
« Allô? »  
  
« Angel? Giles… »  
  
« Giles! Comment ça va? » demanda Angel après un temps d’hésitation.  
  
« Plutôt mal! J’ai besoin de ton aide. »  
  
A l’autre bout du téléphone, la voix de Giles semblait franchement angoissée.  
  
« Vous voulez que je vienne à Sunnydale? Que se passe-t-il? C’est… Buffy? »  
  
« Oui… »  
  
« J’arrive. »  
  
Angel raccrocha le téléphone précipitamment et prit sa veste en cuir sur le dossier de la chaise. Ouvrant la porte de son bureau, il surprit Cordelia et Lindsey en train de s’embrasser. Ces derniers sursautèrent, comme pris en faute, alors que leur liaison durait depuis plusieurs mois.  
  
« Mauvaise nouvelle? » demanda l’ancien avocat de chez Wolfram  & Hart qui avait préféré rejoindre le clan des ‘gentils’.  
  
« Je pars pour Sunnydale! »  
  
« Maintenant? » lança Cordelia.  
  
« Buffy a besoin de moi. »  
  
« Buffy? Mais… elle n’est plus avec Spike? » questionna-t-elle encore.  
  
« Je n’en sais rien, Cordélia, mais Giles m’a demandé de l’aide… »  
  
« Vas-y, Angel! » lui dit Lindsey. « Nous nous occuperons de l’agence pendant ton absence. »  
  
« Merci… Je vous tiens au courant. »  
  
…  
  
Alors qu’il roulait sur l’autoroute qui le ramenait à Sunnydale, Angel pensa aux mois qui venaient de s’écouler et à la façon dont Buffy lui avait annoncé la nouvelle.  
  
Elle avait débarqué dans son bureau, sans crier gare. Puis sans lever les yeux sur lui, avait débité un flot de paroles sans queue ni tête jusqu’à ce qu’il l’interrompe.  
  
« Buffy, » lui avait-il demandé en relevant son visage avec sa main, « que cherches-tu à me dire? »  
  
« Angel, je… je suis désolée… je suis amoureuse. »  
  
« Ce ne serait pas la première fois, » avait-il essayé de plaisanter.  
  
Il s’était souvenu du dégoût qu’il avait ressenti à sa rencontre avec Riley Finn, et de la violence de sa réaction. Ils s’étaient battus. De vrais gamins, tous deux amoureux de la même femme.  
  
Aujourd’hui encore…  
  
« Tu t’es fiancée avec Riley, c’est ça? »  
  
« Non Angel! J’ai… rompu avec lui. »  
  
« Je ne voudrais pas paraître insensible, mais voilà une bonne nouvelle. Et c’est pour m’annoncer cela que tu as fait tout ce chemin? »  
  
« Angel… s’il te plait… »  
  
Sentant la difficulté de Buffy à lui parler, Angel s’était tut, se postant devant elle.  
  
« Je… je suis amoureuse, » avait-elle dit en se tordant nerveusement les mains, « d’un… d’un vampire. »  
  
« D’un vampire! » avait grondé Angel en fronçant les sourcils et cherchant désespérément à se souvenir d’une quelconque lecture à propos d’un vampire avec une âme, autre que lui!  
  
Il avait fouillé sa mémoire, mais rien à ce sujet.  
  
 _‘Buffy ne tomberait pas amoureuse d’un vampire si elle n’était pas complètement certaine d’être en sécurité avec lui…! Et si ce n’était pas lui, Angel, ça ne pouvait être que…’  
_  
« Spike. »  
  
Buffy s’était recroquevillée dans son fauteuil, et avait hoché la tête.  
  
« C’est… c’est arrivé comme ça… sans que je m’y attende. Et c’est… Spike. William le Sanguinaire! Le seul vampire à avoir éliminé deux Tueuses… je sais tout ça! Mais l’amour… »  
  
« L’amour ne prévient pas, » avait soufflé Angel en se remémorant ce que lui-même avait ressentit pour Buffy… et ressentait toujours. _‘La Passion, elle se cache au plus profond de nous même, elle fait semblant de dormir, elle attend son heure. Et d’un seul coup, alors qu’on ne s’y attend plus, elle se réveille, elle ouvre ses mâchoires, et elle ne nous lâche plus.’_ « Je sais… »  
  
Ils s’étaient sourit, complices.  
  
« Tu es venue pour avoir ma bénédiction… tu l’as. Te savoir avec quelqu’un d’autre que moi est toujours aussi douloureux, mais je serais vraiment égoïste de te souhaiter la même chose. »  
  
« Merci Angel. »  
  
« Préviens-le qu’il a intérêt à prendre soin de toi, sinon il me trouvera sur sa route. S’il te fait souffrir… »  
  
« Personne ne me fera souffrir autant que toi, Angel. »  
  
Il avait senti dans le ton de sa voix que ce n’était pas un reproche. Simplement un fait. La conclusion de l’amour qu’ils avaient partagé et qui ne pouvait être, à cause de la malédiction qui pesait sur lui. Seulement, Buffy ne savait pas qu’une prophétie annonçait qu’Angel redeviendrait bientôt humain.  
  
Un moment, il avait été tenté de tout lui dire, pour qu’elle cesse d’aimer Spike et revienne vers lui. Mais il n’en avait rien fait. Il s’était promis simplement d’être toujours là pour elle. Il s’était approché de Buffy, l’avait serré dans ses bras, avait déposé un baiser sur son front, puis il avait relâché son étreinte et l’avait regardée s’éloigner. Il ne l’avait pas revue depuis.  
  
Le téléphone sonnant avec insistance interrompit sa rêverie.  
  
« Quoi? » demanda-t-il rageusement en allumant son portable.  
  
« C’est Lindsey… »  
  
« Excuse-moi, que se passe-t-il? »  
  
« Cordy vient d’avoir une vision de Drusilla à Sunnydale. »  
  
« Ça expliquerait pourquoi Giles souhaitait me voir ici… Rien d’autre? »  
  
« Non, désolé. »  
  
« Merci Lindsey. »  
  
…  
  
« Tu es certaine du succès de notre plan? » demanda Drusilla. « Les étoiles ont brillé plus fort et m’ont éclairé la voie, » continua-t-elle, « mais je ne peux m’empêcher de penser que la Tueuse s’en sort toujours! »  
  
« Le seul moyen de les récupérer est de s’en prendre à elle, » lui répondit Darla, en sortant de l’ombre… « Angelus… Mon démoniaque et si cruel Angelus, amoureux de cette gamine! »  
  
« J’avais rêvé que Spike tomberait sous son charme… Mais je ne lui ai rien dit… Je voulais le punir… »  
  
« Ne t’en fais pas Dru, la Tueuse brûlera bientôt en enfer! Et nous avons déjà son petit ami avec nous, l’Autre ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. »  
  
…  
  
On frappa à la porte et Giles alla ouvrir.  
  
« Entre Angel. »  
  
« Merci. »  
  
Angel serra la main de l’ancien protecteur de Buffy puis regarda un à un les visages de ceux qui se trouvaient dans le salon. Willow s’approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.  
  
« Angel, je suis si contente que tu sois là! »  
  
Angel nota une vive inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle le relâcha et tendit la main vers Tara.  
  
« Je te présente Tara. »  
  
En un éclair, il comprit la nature de la relation des deux jeunes filles.  
  
« Enchanté Tara, » répondit-il.  
  
Il jeta un coup d’œil vers le garçon qui s’était rapproché d’eux.  
  
« Alex… » dit-il en le saluant d’un signe de tête.  
  
« Angel… tu te souviens d’Anya? »  
  
« Oui. Anya… » la salua-t-il en ébauchant un sourire.  
  
Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.  
  
« Allez vous me dire ce qu’il se passe…? Où est Buffy? Et où est Spike? »  
  
« Viens. »  
  
Ils le conduisirent dans la chambre où se trouvait Buffy. Angel s’installa sur la chaise, près du lit.  
  
« Comment est-ce arrivé? »  
  
Giles entreprit de raconter toute l’histoire à Angel puis énuméra toutes les tentatives qu’ils avaient faites pour la sortir de cet état là. Pendant ce temps, Angel caressait les cheveux de Buffy, seule partie de la Tueuse qui n’avait pas changé. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n’entendit pas le groupe redescendre au salon. Quand il s’en rendit compte, il profita de ce moment de solitude pour lui parler:  
  
« Buffy, je sais que tu es toujours vivante. Je le sens. Tellement de mois se sont écoulés… tellement et pourtant si peu. Je n’espérais plus te revoir, pensant que, tant que c’était le cas, tu étais heureuse avec Spike. Mais je suis là Buffy. Nous allons trouver un moyen de te sortir de là, puis nous irons libérer Spike. Je te le promets. »  
  
Il se leva et remarqua que Giles était derrière lui.  
  
« Elle va s’en sortir Angel. »  
  
« Je l’espère… pour Spike, » répondit-il en se penchant sur elle. « Bonne nuit, ma Belle au bois Dormant, » murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
  
Ils regagnèrent le rez-de-chaussée et rejoignirent le reste du groupe, dispersé autour de la table que des dizaines de livres encombraient.  
  
 _‘La Belle au bois Dormant’  
_  
« Angel, tu penses à quelque chose? » demanda Giles.  
  
« Oui, c’est ce que j’ai dit là haut qui me trotte dans la tête. »  
  
 _‘La Belle et la Bête. Un autre conte de fées.’  
_  
« Quelque chose dans la situation de Buffy me ferait presque penser à un Conte de Fées. »  
  
« Les Gentlemen! » s’écria Giles en se souvenant d’une de leurs aventures de l’année passée.  
  
Il se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque et sortit son ancien livre de Contes. Ceux là n’avaient rien à voir avec ceux que l’on racontait aux enfants pour les endormir, ils étaient plus sombres et effrayants. Alors qu’il tournait les pages, il tressaillit devant une vieille représentation d’une bête avec de longues griffes, juste comme l’avait décrit Buffy. L’histoire qui suivait se nommait ‘Yatis et Morgana’.  
  
« Yatis! C’est le nom que Buffy voulait donner à la bête. »  
  
« Elle vous a inconsciemment donné la réponse! » lui dit Angel.  
  
« Voici ce que raconte cette histoire: Le Prince Yatis 1er aurait était transformé en bête à cause de sa cruauté envers les femmes. Il était destiné à rester comme ça jusqu’à ce qu’il rencontre une femme aussi forte que lui. La Princesse Morgana était cette femme. »  
  
« Parce qu’elle n’avait aucun frère, elle avait été entraînée par son père à devenir une chasseuse et une athlète. Mais elle ne trouvait aucun homme pour l’aimer, parce qu’à cette époque, les hommes avaient peur de sa force. »  
  
« Un jour, alors qu’elle se promenait avec son arbalète dans le dos, Yatis l’attaqua. Elle n’eut pas le temps de se saisir de son arme, alors elle le combattit avec un couteau. Malheureusement, Yatis la blessa gravement avec ses griffes avant qu’elle ne puisse le poignarder au cœur et le tuer. Elle courut se mettre à l’abri chez elle, mais au fur et à mesure, ses pas devenaient de plus en plus lents. »  
  
« Arrivée dans son jardin, elle ne pouvait plus bouger et se transforma en statue de marbre, les bras tendus vers ses parents, venus à sa rencontre. En fait, les griffes de Yatis étaient empoisonnées et Morgana aurait dû mourir. Mais elle était adorée de sa famille et quand elle les vit, leur amour transforma le poison en enchantement. »  
  
« Les parents firent appel à tous les magiciens du Royaume mais aucun ne réussit à rompre le sort. Peu de temps après, ils moururent le cœur brisé, et le château fut abandonné. »  
  
« Quelques décennies plus tard, un jeune Prince, qui chevauchait dans le jardin, vit la statue. Il admira son réalisme et sa beauté et souhaita de tout son cœur trouver un jour une femme comme elle, avec ce regard rempli d’amour. Il tomba instantanément amoureux d’elle. »  
  
« Avant de la quitter, il se glissa entre ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres de marbre. Imaginez sa surprise quand le marbre se réchauffa sous ses lèvres et elle redevint humaine. Il lui demanda son nom et elle répondit ‘Morgana’. Elle lui demanda le sien et il répondit ‘Prince Yatis III’. Son grand-père avait eu un enfant avant d’être transformé. La boucle était bouclée et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d’enfants. »  
  
Giles referma le livre, l’esprit en ébullition.  
  
« Où est ce foutu Prince quand on a besoin de lui? » s’écria Alex.  
  
« Alex, là n’est pas la question, » lui répondit Angel. « Je ne pense pas que Yatis III avait besoin d’être Prince pour rompre le sort. »  
  
« Comment ça? » demanda Giles.  
  
« C’est l’amour qui a protégé Morgana du poison des griffes de Yatis, et l’amour qui l’a libérée à la fin. »  
  
« Angel a raison, Giles! » s’agita Willow. « Mais, on ne peut libérer Spike sans l’aide de Buffy, et inversement! »  
  
« C’est un cercle vicieux alors, » dit Anya.  
  
« Drusilla avait bien prévu son coup, il faut l’avouer, » ajouta Giles.  
  
« C’est là que vous vous trompez, » les interrompit Angel.  
  
« Seul l’amour peut délivrer Buffy, mais Spike n’est pas le seul à l’aimer, » acheva Alex en regardant Angel.  
  
« Mais oui… Bien sûr! » s’écria Giles. « Angel…? »  
  
« J’y vais. »  
  
« On vous attend ici. »  
  
Angel grimpa les escaliers, s’approcha du lit où reposait Buffy, puis s’agenouilla à ses côtés.  
  
« Buffy. C’est ridicule de te parler comme ça, mais nous avons peut-être trouvé la solution qui te libèrera. Pourtant, avant cela, je dois t’avouer quelque chose avant d’être complètement consumé de l’intérieur. »  
  
Angel prit une profonde inspiration et dans un souffle murmura:  
  
« Je déteste la relation que tu as avec Spike. Tu mérites d’être aimée, mais j’aurais tant voulu que ce soit moi. C’est égoïste mais j’ai toujours pensé qu’un jour ou l’autre nous finirions par être heureux. »  
  
Les yeux baissés et perdus dans le vague, il se parla à lui-même.  
  
 _‘Comment pourrions-nous être heureux? Avons-nous bien tout essayé…? Oui, tout ce qui était à notre portée… sur le moment.’  
_  
Il soupira de lassitude. Jamais il n’avait autant ressenti le découragement l’envahir. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux voilés laissèrent couler une larme, alors il la regarda et tout l’amour qu’il éprouvait pour Buffy le submergea. Fébrilement, les lèvres collées à son oreille, il lui dit:  
  
« Il y a un fait nouveau, quelque chose d’une importance telle que cela pourrait changer nos vies si tu le souhaitais. Et j’aimerais tellement que tu le souhaites… »  
  
Ses larmes étaient maintenant séchées, et d’un petit rire nerveux en regardant son doux visage il lui dit d’une façon saccadée et le souffle court:  
  
« Buffy, Wesley a découvert une prophétie annonçant que j’allais redevenir humain. J’imagine ta réaction si tu étais en pleine possession de tes moyens. Je te vois, les larmes aux yeux, me demandant pourquoi je ne te l’ai pas dit plus tôt. Je voulais le faire, Buffy. Je voulais tellement le faire… Mais quand tu es venue, à Los Angeles, me dire pour toi et… Spike, j’ai préféré me taire. Je ne sais pas quand aura lieu cette prophétie. Demain, dans un an, dans dix, un siècle? Qui sait? Je ne voulais pas que tu m’attendes, peut-être pour rien. Je t’aime Buffy, et rien ne pourra changer cela. Je t’aime. Je t’ai toujours aimé. Il n’y a eu que toi dès l’instant où je t’ai vu. Et si nous devions être séparés à jamais, je ne pourrais t’oublier. Mon seul et unique amour. »  
  
Il se releva, se pencha sur elle et embrassa délicatement ses lèvres glacées, en lui insufflant tout son amour.  
  
…  
  
Instantanément, les lèvres de Buffy redevinrent chaudes sous les siennes. Elle répondit à son baiser, l’entourant de ses bras. Lentement, Angel se détacha de son étreinte. Il la regarda longuement pendant que des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Buffy.  
  
« Angel, oh merci mon Dieu! J’avais tellement peur! Je ne pouvais pas bouger, mais je pouvais penser et… entendre. »  
  
Elle se blottit dans ses bras et Angel la berça tendrement.  
  
« …Tu as dit que tu pouvais entendre…? »  
  
Buffy recula légèrement, regarda Angel et hocha la tête.  
  
« Viens, les autres nous attendent. »  
  
Il l’aida à se lever, puis ils descendirent les escaliers.  
  
« Buffy! » s’écria Willow en se jetant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.  
  
« Willow, c’est bon de te revoir! »  
  
Buffy regarda un par un tous ses amis.  
  
« C’est bon de vous revoir tous, » dit-elle, puis elle baissa les yeux. « Enfin, presque tous. »  
  
 _‘Spike. Il lui manquait cruellement. Il y avait encore quelques mois, elle n’aurait pas cru cela possible un jour. Mais depuis, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et à cet instant précis, elle craignait pour sa vie. Drusilla était suffisamment folle pour le tuer afin de l’anéantir, elle, Buffy.’  
_  
« Pendant que vous étiez là-haut, nous avons préparé un plan de guerre! » annonça Giles.  
  
« Oui. Mais il faudrait qu’on sache où se cache Drusilla pour le mettre en pratique, » continua Alex.  
  
« Pendant que j’étais en chemin, Cordelia a eu une vision de Drusilla à Sunnydale… Je vais l’appeler et lui demander de me décrire le décor, cela nous aidera peut-être. »  
  
« Bonne idée, Angel, » lui dit Buffy.  
  
…  
  
 _‘Par l’enfer! Où était Giles avec sa tasse de sang? Il était affamé!’  
_  
Spike ouvrit les yeux. Il était attaché à une chaise mais ne se trouvait pas dans la maison de Giles, comme dans son rêve. Il faisait trop sombre pour détailler l’endroit où il se trouvait, mais il pouvait sentir l’odeur de mort qui s’en dégageait.  
  
 _‘Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Comment avait-il atterri ici?’  
_  
Peu à peu les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. La soirée Karaoké au Bronze, les vampires qui les avaient attaqués dans la rue… Drusilla!  
  
 _‘Par l’enfer! Etait-ce un plan pour le mettre hors d’état de nuire et attaquer Buffy?’  
_  
Spike tenta de se libérer de ses liens, mais ceux-ci étaient trop serrés.  
  
 _‘Où était Drusilla? Allait-elle le laisser ici, mourir de faim?’  
_  
Ses yeux s’accoutumant à l’obscurité, il remarqua une personne, une fille, ligotée et bâillonnée dans un coin. A l’évidence, elle était encore en vie.  
  
 _‘Plus pour longtemps!’  
_  
Il vit une silhouette, tenant une lanterne, s’approcher, puis il entendit une voix familière.  
  
« Spike? »  
  
« Drusilla. »  
  
« Mon tendre Spike. Nous sommes venues pour te sauver. »  
  
« Me sauver? C’est très gentil à toi, Dru. Détache-moi maintenant. »  
  
« Oh non, Spike. Je ne peux pas faire cela. Je veux t’aider, mon pauvre chéri et j’ai la solution. »  
  
« La solution à quoi? Et pourquoi réapparaître maintenant, ça fait plus de deux ans! »  
  
« Elle a été distraite, tu connais Dru… » susurra une voix dans l’ombre.  
  
…  
  
Angel composa le numéro de téléphone de son agence et interrogea Cordelia dès qu’elle décrocha.  
  
« Cordy, Angel! »  
  
« Buffy va bien? »  
  
« Très bien… Dis-moi, pourrais-tu me décrire l’endroit où se trouvait Drusilla dans ta vision? »  
  
« On aurait dit une grotte. »  
  
« Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça? »  
  
« C’était très sombre et plein de terre. »  
  
« Le repaire du Maître, » murmura Angel.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que tu dis? »  
  
« Rien. Tu te souviens d’autre chose? Un détail? »  
  
« Eh bien, je n’ai rien vu qui puisse me le confirmer, mais j’ai eu la sensation que Drusilla n’était pas seule. »  
  
« Elle a kidnappé Spike, c’est peut-être ça! »  
  
« Oui, mais je dirais plutôt qu’elle n’était pas seule à vouloir faire du mal à Buffy. »  
  
« Elle aurait un complice? »  
  
« Plutôt deux! J’ai ressenti deux autres présences à ses côtés, mais je ne sais pas qui c’est! »  
  
« Merci Cordy, tes informations vont nous être très précieuses, » dit Angel en raccrochant.  
  
Angel leur rapporta les paroles de Cordelia.  
  
« D’après la description, Drusilla se cacherait dans l’ancien repaire du Maître. »  
  
« Oui, cela correspond tout à fait! Mais reste à trouver qui pourrait être assez fou pour s’allier à Drusilla? » demanda Buffy. « Et dans quel but? »  
  
« Je crois savoir… et le choix de la cachette confirme ce que je pense… »  
  
« Darla, » termina Buffy qui pouvait suivre le cheminement des pensées d’Angel.  
  
C’était comme si elle lisait dans son esprit. Le lien entre eux était si fort, malgré leur séparation et la vie qu’ils avaient choisi de mener depuis, que, même sans être au courant de la récente résurrection de Darla, Buffy devinait ce qu’il voulait dire.  
  
« Darla est vivante? » demanda Giles.  
  
« Oui, c’est une longue histoire… » répondit Angel.  
  
« J’ai hâte de la connaître… mais pour quelles raisons feraient-elles cela? »  
  
« Je ne voudrais pas m’avancer, mais cela ressemble étrangement à un règlement de comptes amoureux. »  
  
« Qu’est-ce que tu entends par là, Willow? » demanda Giles.  
  
« Imaginez la scène: Darla et Drusilla savent que Buffy et Spike sont ensemble. Elles kidnappent Spike et s’arrangent pour que Buffy rencontre la bête. Blessée, Buffy n’a qu’un moyen de s’en sortir. Angel. Elles espèrent ainsi vous faire retomber dans les bras l’un de l’autre. »  
  
« Je ne comprends pas bien, » dit Alex.  
  
« Pendant son séjour à Los Angeles, Darla a tout fait pour que je redevienne Angelus. TOUT fait… seulement ça n’a pas fonctionné. »  
  
« Oh… vous avez… Oh! » dit Giles qui comprenait ce qu’Angel et Darla avait partagé.  
  
« Quel est le seul moyen pour Darla de récupérer Angel…? Faire revenir Angelus, grâce à Buffy! » continua Willow.  
  
« Donc, en gros, Darla veut Angel et Drusilla veut Spike. »  
  
« Et à eux quatre, ils seront assez forts pour m’éliminer, » termina Buffy. « Charmante journée en perspective! »  
  
…  
  
Spike se retourna vers la nouvelle voix.  
  
« Tiens, tiens, » ricana-t-il. « Regardez qui revient d’Outre-tombe. Darla… »  
  
« Spike. »  
  
« Allez-vous enfin m’expliquer ce que je fais ici? »  
  
« Drusilla a un projet qui lui tient particulièrement à cœur, mais s’il n’en tenait qu’à moi, je te laisserais être le petit chien de cette garce de Buffy, » répondit Darla en haussant les épaules. « J’ai déjà donné dans les sauvetages et cela n’a pas réussi! » murmura-t-elle pour elle même.  
  
« Oui… avec Angel. J’en ai eu des échos. Pauvre Darla. Tu as couché avec lui, faisant de ton mieux, mais tu n’as pas réussi à le rendre suffisamment heureux pour rompre la malédiction. Comme ça a dû être embarrassant pour une professionnelle comme toi! » la nargua-t-il.  
  
« Ferme-la, Spike! »  
  
« J’ai un cadeau d’anniversaire pour toi, Spike, » reprit Drusilla. « Nous avons eu énormément de mal à le trouver, mais finalement, il était ici, à Sunnydale. »  
  
« Mon anniversaire? Par l’enfer, Dru, je ne me souviens même pas quand il a lieu! »  
  
« Nous sommes juste dans les temps. J’ai quelque chose de très spécial, Spike. »  
  
« Je l’apprécierai mieux si tu me détaches, Dru. »  
  
« Non. J’ai si peur que tu ne veuilles pas de notre présent. Je ne veux pas que tu partes avant de l’avoir essayé. »  
  
« Eh bien, Dru, ça dépend de quoi il s’agit. »  
  
« Les étoiles m’ont parlé de ta puce, Spike. Elles m’ont montré tous les lieux où les machines étaient gardées. C’était horrible, Spike. Je n’aime pas les machines… elles sont si froides et pleines de boutons! »  
  
« C’est pourquoi, elle avait besoin de moi! »  
  
Une voix masculine retentit dans la semi-obscurité. Elle était familière à Spike mais il n’arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Il détailla la silhouette qui se rapprochait de la lumière et soupira quand il reconnut le visage.  
  
« Riley… manquait plus que lui! »  
  
…  
  
« Tu cachais bien ton jeu, GI Joe! Le si fade et si prévisible Riley, s’alliant avec des vampires. Et pas n’importe lesquelles, deux parmi les plus redoutables! »  
  
« Désolé, hostile 17, » répondit Riley en détachant chaque syllabe. « Mais je ferais n’importe quoi pour que Buffy me revienne… »  
  
« Parce que tu crois que c’est comme ça que tu vas y arriver? »  
  
« Les deux grands amours de sa vie sont des vampires, et Drusilla et Darla ont promis de me transformer si je les aidais! »  
  
« Tu n’as décidément rien compris… »  
  
Puis, se tournant vers les deux vampires:  
  
« Ok mesdemoiselles, ce fut un plaisir d’être convié à votre surprise-partie, mais ça devient franchement ennuyeux. Laissez-moi partir et je ne dirais pas à la Tueuse où vous êtes. Vous quittez la ville et nous oublions tout ce qui vient d’arriver. »  
  
« Impossible, » dit Darla en riant. « Je te l’ai dit. Dru a un projet. Et ce que veut Dru, Dru l’obtient. D’accord, chéri? »  
  
Drusilla avait amené la prisonnière que Spike avait vue en se réveillant et lui présentait son cou.  
  
« Allez Spike, c’est l’heure du thé! »  
  
Spike regarda la jeune fille et ses yeux remplis de terreur.  
  
 _‘Savait-elle déjà ce qu’étaient Darla et Drusilla? Ce qu’il était? Savait-elle qu’elle allait mourir?’  
_  
« Mesdemoiselles, je serais ravi de goûter mais boire le sang d’humain me donne la migraine depuis quelques mois. Joker. »  
  
« Oh mais, c’est ta surprise! Riley, pouvons-nous la déballer maintenant? » répondit Drusilla, impatiente.  
  
Riley sortit de sa poche un petit appareil en plastique noir qui ressemblait à s’y méprendre à une télécommande.  
  
« Je suppose que c’est ce qui contrôle ma puce? »  
  
« Bien vu, Spike! Avec ce petit bouton, je peux te faire redevenir ‘William le Sanguinaire’. C’est à toi de voir. »  
  
« C’est excitant! Tu ne trouves pas, Spike? » demanda Drusilla en applaudissant.  
  
Spike était sous le choc.  
  
 _‘Il avait attendu cela pendant des mois. Mais il avait tiré un trait dessus, il l’avait promis à Buffy. Que devait-il faire?’  
_  
« Je suis touché, vraiment, mais je vais refuser. Revenez dans quelques décennies et nous en reparlerons! Maintenant, détachez-moi, ok? »  
  
« Tu vois, Dru, » lança Darla, « je te l’avais dit! Il n’y a pas que la puce… il est conditionné! »  
  
« Regarde Spike, j’ai pour toi une jeune fille très appétissante, » dit Dru.  
  
« Eloignez-la de moi! Je n’en veux pas! »  
  
« Spike, tu n’as pas le choix. Dru et moi te voulons de retour parmi nous… J’espère que Riley ne s’est pas trompé en programmant cette machine… Je détesterais voir ta tête exploser. »  
  
« Boom! » ajouta Drusilla en mimant l’explosion de ses mains.  
  
Riley poussa le bouton désactivant la puce. Spike ne ressentit rien. Aucun changement. Mais encore une fois, après son opération, il n’avait rien remarqué de différent… Il avait attaqué Willow, espérant la tuer, mais avait été arrêté par cette douleur intolérable! Il regarda la jeune fille. Il pouvait sentir son sang couler dans ses veines.  
  
 _‘Pouvait-il réellement la tuer? Lui planter les crocs dans le cou? Etait-il redevenu ‘William le Sanguinaire’? Eh bien, Joyeux Anniversaire, Spike!’  
_  
Spike détourna son regard de la prisonnière et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait encore sentir sa présence et l’odeur du sang coulant dans ses veines.  
  
 _‘Il fallait qu’il pense à quelque chose de bien. Un bon souvenir… C’était facile… Cette nuit au Bronze, quand il avait dansé pour la première fois avec Buffy…’  
_  
« Que fait-il? » demanda Dru. « Pourquoi ne mange-t-il pas la fille? »  
  
« Il résiste. Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée, Spike. Je ne pensais pas que tu en aurais la force. »  
  
Darla attrapa la fille.  
  
« Inutile de te torturer ou de torturer cette pauvre fille plus longtemps. Je pense que nous allons vous laisser partir. »  
  
A ce moment-là, Spike leva les yeux vers Darla, juste à temps pour la voir planter ses crocs dans le cou de la prisonnière. L’odeur du sang se répandit dans l’air et Spike saliva.  
  
 _‘Cela devenait incontrôlable.’  
_  
Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Darla en train de boire le sang de cette fille. Quand elle l’eût presque vidée, elle la poussa vers Drusilla.  
  
« Allez, Dru. Finis-la et ensuite, jette-la au fond d’un lac. »  
  
« Super, un bain de minuit! » dit Drusilla en souriant.  
  
Darla leva une main couverte de sang et la passa sur les lèvres de Spike.  
  
« Juste un petit souvenir de ce que tu rates. »  
  
Spike essaya de ne pas se lécher les lèvres, mais c’était impossible.  
  
 _‘Il sentait la douceur et le goût du sang dans sa bouche…’  
_  
Il ferma les yeux, à l’agonie.  
  
« Quel est le problème? » demanda Darla. « Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si obstiné. Il faudra que je m’en souvienne. »  
  
Elle fit un signe de la main à Riley qui pressa un autre bouton de l’appareil. Spike ressentit une intense douleur et perdit connaissance.  
  
…  
  
« Rien, absolument rien! pesta Buffy.  
  
Buffy claqua la porte de l’appartement de Giles, alors qu’ils revenaient de l’ancien repaire du Maître, les mains vides.  
  
« Je ne comprends pas. Cordelia ne s’est encore jamais trompée, » dit Angel.  
  
« Es-tu certain qu’elle a vu cet endroit? » lui demanda Giles.  
  
« Certain non, mais ce qu’elle en a décrit ressemblait à cela, » soupira le vampire.  
  
« Peut-être as-tu mal interprété sa vision et la description qu’elle t’en a faite? » dit Willow.  
  
« Peut-être… »  
  
« Essaye de te souvenir avec précision de ce qu’elle t’a dit, » lui demanda Buffy.  
  
« Elle m’a parlé d’une grotte, sombre et souterraine, et aussi qu’elle avait ressenti la présence de deux autres personnes avec Drusilla. J’ai tout de suite pensé à Darla puisqu’elles étaient inséparables à L.A. De plus la théorie de Willow quant à leur retour serait plus crédible… »  
  
« Bon, » coupa Alex. « En admettant que Willow ait raison pour Darla et Drusilla, qu’est-ce qui t’a fait penser à l’ancien repaire du Maître? »  
  
« La relation que Darla entretenait avec lui, » répondit Angel. « Elle était sa favorite… Mais j’ai dû me tromper… »  
  
« Ça n’est pas la seule grotte de Sunnydale, » murmura Buffy.  
  
« Que veux-tu dire? » demanda Giles.  
  
« Il y en a une autre… dans les souls-sols de l’Initiative… je le sais par Spike et Riley… »  
  
« D’accord, mais comment auraient-elles eu connaissance de son existence? Elles n’étaient plus à Sunnydale quand l’Initiative est apparue! Spike aurait-il… »  
  
« Non, » répondit Angel. « Elles avaient déjà choisi leur lieu de captivité avant de mettre leur plan à exécution… Quelqu’un d’autre les aura mis au courant. »  
  
« Par exemple la troisième personne dont Cordelia a sentit la présence dans sa vision? » demanda Willow.  
  
« Par exemple… » répondit Buffy.  
  
…  
  
« Oh, Spike. Tu as dormi pendant si longtemps. Es-tu prêt à prendre le thé? »  
  
Spike se réveillait lentement. Sa tête lui faisait trop mal pour qu’il n’ouvre les yeux. La chaise n’était plus là, et il était ligoté contre un pilier en ciment. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Drusilla était en train de servir le thé à Mademoiselle Edith.  
  
 _‘Quel jour était-il? Buffy devait être à bout de nerfs maintenant. Ou peut-être pas. Le recherchait-elle seulement?’  
_  
Il avait très faim, mais ce n’était pas grave. La faim ne le tuerait pas. Non, ce qui l’ennuyait le plus, c’était l’envie de sang humain que Darla avait réveillée.  
  
 _‘Combien de temps pourrait-il résister? Tout ce qu’il voulait, tout ce à quoi il pensait, c’était ce sang!’  
_  
Darla approcha avec une nouvelle victime.  
  
« Je vois que tu es enfin réveillé, Spike. Dru et moi étions quelque peu inquiètes! J’espère que tu es en appétit… »  
  
« Quel jour sommes-nous, Darla? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Mercredi soir, enfin plutôt jeudi matin. Mais quelle différence ça fait? Crois-tu réellement que tu lui manques? Penses-tu vraiment qu’elle te recherche? Je t’en prie! »  
  
Spike ne répondit pas.  
  
 _‘5 jours. Voilà 5 jours qu’il était prisonnier! Mais que faisait-elle?’  
_  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur la nouvelle victime. La jeune fille était terrifiée.  
  
« Dru chérie. Tu voulais que Spike rejoigne notre petit groupe mais il n’est pas amusant du tout. Explique-lui. »  
  
Spike regarda Darla puis Dru.  
  
 _‘Qu’avaient-elles encore à lui apprendre?’  
_  
Drusilla s’approcha en dansant sur une musique entendue par elle seule.  
  
« Spike, » murmura-t-elle. « La Tueuse ne viendra pas. Elle est avec mon ange… Il va bientôt sentir son cœur battre… »  
  
« Par l’enfer! Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire? »  
  
« Ce que ça veut dire? » ricana Darla. « Angel va redevenir humain! Crois-tu réellement que Buffy va rester avec toi si elle l’apprend? Pitié! Ne me dis pas que tu es stupide à ce point… Rejoins-nous et tu pourras te venger d’elle. Tu pourras aligner une troisième Tueuse à ton tableau de chasse! »  
  
 _‘Comment pouvait-il penser un seul instant passer le restant de ses jours avec ces créatures? Il ne supportait plus la folie de Drusilla quant à Darla, elle était juste une belle garce.’  
_  
Bien sûr, maintenant qu’il pouvait se nourrir à nouveau, il n’avait pas à rester avec elles. Il pouvait prendre soin de lui-même. Il pourrait partir très loin et redevenir ce bon vieux Spike. C’était ce qu’il voulait depuis si longtemps…  
  
 _‘Pourquoi continuer à combattre sa véritable nature? C’était si facile de se laisser glisser dans son ancienne vie! Surtout si Buffy retournait vers Angel.’  
_  
Il regarda la fille, désespérée, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Finalement, après ce qui lui parut être des heures, il se tourna vers Darla.  
  
« Maintenant que tu m’en parles… je commence à avoir une petite faim, » dit-il.  
  
…  
  
« Je ne peux pas patienter plus longtemps! Il faut que j’y aille. Spike attend que je vienne le chercher depuis déjà cinq jours!  
  
Elle s’empara de l’arbalète qu’elle avait préparée et s’apprêta à sortir de la pièce.  
  
« Buffy! Tu n’as même pas de plan! » cria Giles.  
  
« Je rentre, je tire sur tout ce qui bouge, au passage j’élimine Dru et Darla, et je délivre Spike! »  
  
« Ah bah oui… ça c’est un plan! » balbutia Giles.  
  
« Je viens avec toi. »  
  
Buffy se retourna et remercia Angel d’un sourire.  
  
« Je viens aussi! »  
  
« Non, Alex. C’est beaucoup trop dangereux. ELLES sont dangereuses. Je m’inquiète suffisamment pour Spike pour ne pas vouloir m’en faire pour toi ou l’un d’entre vous en plus. Je te remercie mais Angel et moi nous en sortirons très bien. »  
  
 _‘Spike… Tiens bon, je t’en prie!’  
_  
…  
  
Darla regarda Spike, soupçonneuse.  
  
« Tu as raison… Darla, » dit Spike, tristement. « J’avais oublié que j’étais un vampire, une créature de la nuit. Le sang humain est ma véritable nourriture. Le reste, c’est juste un prétexte. »  
  
Darla lui apporta la prisonnière, mais Spike secoua la tête.  
  
« Pas de cette façon, Darla.  
  
Drusilla le regardait, fascinée.  
  
« Il est Spike. Il veut manger comme Spike, pas ligoté comme Mademoiselle Edith quand elle ne veut pas manger ses épinards. »  
  
« Tu as raison, Dru. Libère-moi Darla. »  
  
A contre cœur, Darla défit les liens mais elle appela six vampires pour contrer une éventuelle attaque de Spike. Il essaya de se mettre debout mais chancela d’être resté inactif si longtemps. Darla et Dru l’aidèrent à faire quelques pas.  
  
La jeune fille pâlit de terreur mais il n’était pas pressé de faire un geste. L’attente était une douce mise en bouche. Il attrapa la fille et la détacha.  
  
« Que fais-tu? » demanda Darla.  
  
Spike la regarda avec mépris.  
  
« Darla, depuis le temps que tu me connais, ai-je jamais tué quelqu’un incapable de se défendre? »  
  
La fille était libre mais trop effrayée pour bouger. Spike dégagea de la main les cheveux dans son cou. Il l’attrapa par les épaules et pencha la tête. A la vue de la veine saillante, il prit son visage vampirique. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à la mordre, il murmura à son oreille:  
  
« Sauve-toi, maintenant! »  
  
Puis il la poussa vers la sortie. Darla, furieuse, se jeta sur lui pendant que Drusilla se lançait à la poursuite de la fille.  
  
…  
  
« N’y pense même pas! » hurla une voix qui fit se retourner Darla et Spike.  
  
Armée de son arbalète pointée sur Darla, Buffy s’avançait vers eux.  
  
 _‘Par l’enfer! Elle était là! Elle était venue!’  
_  
« Spike… Tu vas bien? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Mieux depuis que tu es là, amour! »  
  
Il s’approcha d’elle et la serra dans ses bras, s’enivrant de son odeur de vanille.  
  
« C’est vraiment touchant, » lança Darla, « mais ça me donne plutôt envie de vomir! »  
  
« Tu ne m’en voudras pas si je ne te plains pas! » répondit Buffy.  
  
« Tu en as mis du temps pour le retrouver. Etait-ce parce que tu te consolais dans les bras d’Angel? » demanda Darla.  
  
Les poings serrés, Spike se lança sur elle, mais il fut arrêté par Buffy.  
  
« Laisse, Spike. Je me charge de cette garce!  
  
Sans prévenir, Buffy frappa la vampire au visage avec toute la force que lui conférait sa condition de Tueuse et toute la haine qu’elle ressentait pour cette femme. Darla s’écrasa quelques mètres plus loin.  
  
Les vampires s’élancèrent sur elle mais Spike se mit en travers de leur chemin, en éliminant deux.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fais? » cria-t-il.  
  
« J’ai un vieux compte à régler, » répondit-elle en souriant. « En fait, plutôt deux maintenant! »  
  
Elle se dirigea vers Darla qui était étourdie et lui lança son pied dans les côtes. Alors que Spike retenait tant bien que mal les quatre autres vampires, Buffy et Darla engagèrent un combat sans merci, l’une contre l’autre.  
  
De son côté, Spike était en mauvaise posture quand une silhouette apparut derrière l’un des vampires et lui brisa la nuque.  
  
« Angel?!! Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là? » hurla-t-il en repoussant un autre vampire.  
  
« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j’allais te laisser t’amuser tout seul? »  
  
« Je n’aurais jamais commencé sans toi si j’avais su que tu étais là! »  
  
Buffy assista à l’arrivée d’Angel et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand elle le vit sauver Spike. Malheureusement, cette distraction momentanée permit à Darla de reprendre le dessus et celle-ci la maintint prisonnière sur le sol, un couteau sur la gorge.  
  
Buffy sut que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Elle ferma les yeux attendant que la vampire lui tranche la gorge. Mais elle ne ressentit aucune douleur.  
  
Après quelques secondes, elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir Riley repousser Darla et la maintenir contre le mur pendant qu’elle se relevait.  
  
« Riley? Mais… »  
  
« Buffy! » hurla Spike. « Méfie-toi, il est avec elles! »  
  
Surprise, Buffy fixa Riley et Darla puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers Spike. Pendant de longues secondes, ils se dévisagèrent, puis Buffy regarda à nouveau Riley et remarqua la cicatrice dans son cou. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.  
  
« Riley… »  
  
« Je l’ai fait pour toi Buffy, pour que tu m’aimes à nouveau. »  
  
Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Buffy à mesure qu’elle comprenait le sacrifice que son ancien amant avait fait pour la reconquérir.  
  
« Non, » murmura-t-elle.  
  
Elle saisit Mr Pointu qui était tombé à terre, et le brandit, menaçante.  
  
« Lâche-la, » demanda-t-elle à Riley.  
  
Il obéit, permettant ainsi à Buffy de planter son pieu dans le cœur de Darla qui explosa en poussière. Puis elle se tourna vers Riley.  
  
« Pourquoi Riley? »  
  
« Je te l’ai dit, pour que tu m’aimes à nouveau. »  
  
« Riley, ça n’est pas parce que tu es devenu un vampire que je vais retomber amoureuse de toi… »  
  
« Mais, pourtant tu as aimé Angel et tu aimes maintenant Spike… Ce sont des vampires! »  
  
« Ce sont avant tout des hommes, » répondit-elle, la voix brisée. « Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse d’eux à cause du démon qui les habite. Je les ai aimés pour ce qu’ils sont: des êtres sensibles et capables des plus grands sacrifices pour sauver une vie plutôt que la leur. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu n’as pas ces qualités, Riley. Simplement, l’amour est un sentiment que tu ne contrôles pas. Tu peux aimer un jour et peu de temps après ne plus rien ressentir pour cette personne… C’est ce qui est arrivé. Ce n’est pas de ta faute, ce n’est pas de la mienne, c’est le destin. »  
  
Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Spike qui se battait toujours contre un vampire. Elle fit demi-tour et laissa Riley seul. Elle ne pouvait pas le tuer. Un jour peut-être, quand elle aurait digéré sa nouvelle condition, mais pas aujourd’hui. Elle l’entendit bouger derrière elle et pensa qu’il quittait le champ de bataille.  
  
Soudain, elle sentit des mains lui serrer la gorge. L’air lui manqua rapidement et des étoiles commencèrent à briller devant ses yeux.  
  
Angel tua le vampire qu’il combattait et regarda Spike.  
  
« Angel, je sais pour la prophétie. Va l’aider, elle va avoir besoin de toi. »  
  
Spike fixa Angel et ce dernier comprit que le vampire lui disait: _‘S’il ne doit en rester qu’un, ce sera toi. Toi seul pourra l’aimer comme elle le mérite.’_  
  
Angel le regarda une dernière fois puis ramassa l’arbalète que Buffy avait perdue dans sa bagarre contre Darla, et visa le cœur de Riley alors qu’il était de dos. Puis il tira.  
  
Buffy sentit l’air affluer de nouveau dans ses poumons. Elle se retourna et vit Angel qui tenait toujours l’arbalète en joue.  
  
« Merci Angel. »  
  
« Je n’ai jamais aimé ce type. Trop Boy-scout à mon goût! »  
  
« Allons aider Spike. »  
  
Ils se retournèrent et contemplèrent la pièce… déserte.  
  
…  
  
« Spike? » interrogea Buffy.  
  
Aucune réponse.  
  
Elle baissa les yeux sur le sol et remarqua quelque chose qui brillait. S’accroupissant, elle ramassa la chaîne en argent qu’elle lui avait offerte cinq jours plus tôt.  
  
« Spike! » hurla-t-elle en s’effondrant à genoux, terrassée par la douleur qu’elle ressentait à la pensée qu’elle avait perdu celui qu’elle aimait.… « Non… » hoqueta-t-elle. « Pas lui… non… »  
  
Elle se replia sur elle-même et s’allongea sur le sol, le corps secoué par les sanglots.  
  
« Buffy… » murmura Angel.  
  
Elle leva ses yeux remplis de larmes vers lui. Angel remarqua la main crispée sur le bijou.  
  
« Buffy. On ne peut plus rien faire… Il faut rentrer maintenant… tes amis t’attendent… ils s’inquiètent pour toi… »  
  
Il tendit la main vers elle. Elle la saisit et il l’aida à se relever. Mais voyant qu’elle chancelait, il la prit dans ses bras. Posant la tête contre son épaule, elle continua à pleurer doucement. Ils quittèrent l’Initiative et regagnèrent l’appartement de Giles.  
  
  
Lentement, il sortit de sa cachette. Au départ, il était juste partit à la poursuite de Drusilla. Mais elle avait disparu et il avait fait demi-tour pour rejoindre Buffy et Angel. Il avait vu Buffy découvrir la chaîne qui s’était cassée pendant qu’il combattait. Il l’avait vu se rouler en boule sur le sol, terrassée par son chagrin. Il avait voulu courir vers elle pour lui dire qu’il n’était pas mort, pour lui dire qu’il l’aimait plus que tout au monde et que sans elle, sans l’amour et la confiance qu’elle lui portait, il serait tombé dans le piège que lui avaient tendu Drusilla et Darla. Il avait voulu tout cela mais il s’était souvenu de la prophétie et surtout de l’avenir qu’Angel pourrait lui offrir. Angel. Pas lui. Spike.  
  
Alors il s’était dissimulé derrière une pile de cartons quand ils étaient passés devant lui.  
  
Il les suivit jusqu’à l’appartement de Giles et épia de loin la réaction du Scooby Gang quand Angel leur annonça la nouvelle. Il vit Willow se jeter dans les bras de Tara pour pleurer, il vit les mines défaites d’Alex et d’Anya et il vit la peine de Giles devant celle de Buffy.  
  
Quant à Angel… Angel s’était rapproché de la fenêtre et leurs regards se croisèrent. Pendant de longues minutes ils se fixèrent en silence, puis Spike disparut dans la nuit.

Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maintenant, c’est à vous de choisir la fin de cette histoire.
> 
> Si vous souhaitez que Buffy retrouve Spike, lisez ‘Miracle’.  
> Si vous préférez qu’elle refasse sa vie avec Angel, lisez ‘Always’.  
> Si vous ne pouvez pas choisir entre Spike et Angel, lisez ‘Living in sin’.


End file.
